


Smuggling Nothing But Feelings

by withaflourish



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflourish/pseuds/withaflourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has "the talk" with a certain Molly Hooper about her relationship with a certain MJN airdot captain. Surprisingly, Molly doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggling Nothing But Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. A response to this prompt by havetardiswilltravel: "Write a Molly/Martin fic? Where Douglas gives Molly the stern protective father speech and tells her that if she breaks Martin’s heart, he’ll smush her like a bug?"

“Just remember, Ms Hooper; I have connections in every country in the world. I have stopped thieving pilots and slipped past security of every shape and form. Hurt him, and I will find a way to get to you. You wouldn’t believe how many smuggling charges could be put on your tiny little shoulders. I hope you understand my point. Have a good day, miss.”

Molly left the room trembling slightly, her face even paler than usual. Martin caught sight of her and waved shyly. When she didn’t respond with her customary giggle and bashful smile, he started walking towards her with an almost lost look on his face. “Are you, um, okay? I mean, you look great and everything, like usual, you just seem a little, uh, well, I don’t know, this is stupid, it’s probably nothing, I’m just seeing things —”

“Oh, sorry Martin. I was just, um… Well, your friend Douglas and I talked.”

“Oh.  _Oh_. Oh god, what did he tell you? Because I swear, the incident with the French accent was  _not_ my idea! He put me up to it, really!”

“Oh no, nothing like that. We just talked about you. About us. You know, our relationship. Really, it’s nothing.” Molly flashed her most reassuring smile. She grabbed Martin’s hand from where it was fiddling with his sleeve and laced their fingers together. It was nice, having someone who loved her. Not because they needed to see a body from the morgue, not because they needed access to a certain detective, but because Molly was Molly. And she loved Martin too; the way he smiled at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, the way his eyes would light up when he started talking about planes, the way he would always mutter a soft “Wow” after every kiss. Yes, Douglas’s hour-long speech had terrified her, but that was because the very thought of breaking Martin’s heart and seeing him dejected and listless, much like he had been for that week he couldn’t fly because of the concussion, sent Molly’s own heart plummeting. She had never been in a relationship like this before, and neither had he, but one thing was for certain: this was something special, and she could never dream of leaving it.

“Just one question,” Molly asked as they walked out the doors of the airport hand in hand, “does Douglas actually have any smuggling connections?”

She took the strangled choking noise Martin made to be a yes.


End file.
